Houses and heartbeats
by heavenly.shades
Summary: The Tilt #4. Edward & Jacob. Edward leaves for a bit and Jacob goes stir-crazy! Hints at slash and mpreg. I suck at Rating!
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Much, Please Do Not Sue!

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Jacob Black was furious! The source of his anger: Edward bloodsucking Cullen! The reason for his anger: It had been more than 2 weeks, TWO WEEKS, since he had last phased!**

It all began after they had returned from their 'team building'. He had been rinsing Eva after having bathed her. When he got the familiar smell of his imprint. And Sarah. Which was unusual because Edward never brought her out at night. Curious he had ventured into the lounge with Eva in his arms, wrapped in a towel. Sarah was already in pj's; snuggled up in her father's arms, fast asleep.

"What's going on?" He had asked softly, not wanting to disturb her.

"I'm going to be gone for a couple of days and was hoping she could stay here." Edward looked anxious.

"Is there something you're not telling me? Because if _they_ have been sighted, I have a right to know."

"It's got nothing to do with that! I just . . . have some . . . things I need to do."

"I hope for your sake that that's the truth. And of course it's fine if she stays here."

"Thank you. Where should I put her?"

"On my bed is fine. Is it just you or is your whole family going?" Jacob asked following him into his bedroom. After putting her down, he looked out the window then at Jacob. It was worrying seeing him so anxious.

"All of us. Now if you will excuse me, I''ll fetch her things out of the car." And with that he was gone. Jacob shrugged, probably just a vampire thing anyway and started getting Eva ready for bed.

He whooshed in and out a couple of times, bringing in what looked like everything that Sarah owned. When he was done, he hovered in the doorway, almost as if he were uncertain about something. Then he kissed all three of us on their foreheads, whispered "Be good!" and was gone. _What the hell!_

The next day, when it was time for his patrol, Jacob found out that Sam and Emily had also gone away for a few days. That left Sue and Leah because his dad and Charlie had gone fishing. But they had family visiting and so couldn't look after the girls. Now who was going to babysit, dammit! He ended up asking Paul to cover for him and to his surprise, Paul agreed immediately. Later that afternoon; Quil, Embry and Jared had visited and told him that he didn't need to worry about his patrols. The pack understood that he needed to be there for the girls and so would cover for him. He was very grateful for their understanding.

After a week of being a single parent and not phasing, Jacob's patience was wearing thin. Where the bloody hell was that damn leech? Was it necessary to go on such a long fishing trip? What kind of relatives visited for so long? And what, did Sam and Emily move away from La Push or something? These were the kinds of questions running rampant through his head. And to top it all off, the pack was acting strange. They wouldn't let him go anywhere! There was always someone to volunteer to either take the girls to the beach or to do his grocery shopping. And he had the distinct feeling that he was being watched, day and night but it wasn't a hostile feeling, he was sure it was the pack. But every time he brought it up or asked them outright, they would deny everything vehemently. He was not blind nor was he an idiot! But there was always something or someone to distract him from making them tell him.

The girls on the other hand were being very well behaved. Almost as if they knew what he was going through. And every night like clockwork, Edward called, first talking with Sarah and then with Eva. Jacob was beginning to feel neglected, by everyone! He didn't even get a simple 'hello' from the bloodsucker!

After being stuck inside for almost two weeks, he just wanted to get out of the house. So after making sure none of the pack was around; he packed in some lunch, put the girls in their car seats and put up a note on the front door. But as he neared the Volvo , Edward had left it for his use, he saw Seth and Leah chatting to the girls.

"Hey guys, we were just going for a drive. Wanna join us?"

"Actually Jake, I came over to remind you bout your promise to help me with my homework." Damn you Seth!

Growling, "Can't it wait Seth! I really need to get out and I kinda promised the girls ice-cream." Don't make me beg dammit!

"I'm sorry Jake but it can't wait. It really is important!"

"Leah! Why can't you help your brother?"

"Because you promised! And because the girls and I are going out for ice-cream, isn't that right girls?" At that the girls went crazy with excitement, already waving at me.

"Fine! Leah, be careful please." She just shrugged, hopped into the car and drove off.

"Come on Seth, the sooner we get started, the sooner we'll be done and then maybe I could go to the beach!" He muttered, ripping the note off the door and crumbling it in anger.

It was already dark when he finally got home. Hopefully playing with the girls a little would help improve his mood. But the house was quiet and mostly dark when he walked in, Leah on the couch practically asleep.

"Finally! The girls have been fed and bathed and are fast asleep in your bed. I'm off, goodnight Jake." And with that she left. Sighing, he'd made something to eat, then showered and finally got into bed gently next to his sleeping angels.

The next evening when Edward called and after speaking to the girls, he asked to speak to Jacob.

"What?"

"Is that any way to greet someone over the phone mutt? I just hope you aren't teaching the girls your bad manners."

"Whatever! Just get to the point already!"

"No need to get snappy! I thought you'd like to know that we're back and Esme has invited the whole pack for supper. Carlisle is heading into La Push at this very moment to let them know. He'll also be accompanying you and the girls back."

"Fine! I'll get the girls ready." And with that he hung up, not caring if he offended the bloodsucker.

He had just put them in the bath when the doorbell rang. On the other side was Carlisle with three gift bags in his hand.

"Greetings Jacob, may I come in?"

"Of course Carlisle. I was just about to bathe the girls."

"Oh, if you don't mind, I would like to do it. Alice has sent clothes for all three of you and asks that you wear it tonight. The pink one is Sarah's, purple for Eva and green for you." Jacob laughed, accepting the bags and walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"Of course Alice would want to dress us. Girls look who's come to bath you!"

"Gwanpa Carli!" Sarah squealed, practically climbing out the bath in excitement. Eva just sat there, giggling.

"Hello girls, its good to see you both again, I've missed you terribly." Carlisle bent and kissed them both on the head. "Jacob I've asked Sue if you could get done there. I hoped it wouldn't be a problem; its just that the others are really looking forward to seeing the girls. So the sooner we leave, the better."

"Of course I don't mind Carlisle. I'll just get the girls' things ready for you." After doing that and before leaving for Sue's, he checked in on the girls and their 'grandfather'. He was still laughing when he left the house. The sight of Carlisle completely soaked and the girls hidden beneath a blanket of bubbles still clear in his mind's eye.

When he got back to the house, Carlisle was putting the girls in their car seats. They looked adorable in their matching outfits, Sarah in pink and Eva in purple obviously. Alice had sent him a black jeans and a forest green shirt with matching green and black sneakers. Not only did everything fit perfectly as usual but it looked good on him too. Soon they were off and he had to admit that he was excited, not only was he leaving the house but he'd also be seeing his imprint again after almost two weeks.

All the way to the house, Sarah and Eva sang nursery rhymes, guess he wasn't the only one that was excited. When they pulled up outside the Cullen residence, Jacob's heart was racing. He got out after they had come to a stop and turned to get Sarah. But then turned around and headed towards the strange house standing in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Walking through the front door and into what was most certainly the lounge, he saw Edward.

"Whose house is this?"

"Good evening to you too Jacob. I'm fine thanks for asking." Annoying smirk in place. Jacob just rolled his eyes and repeated his question. The leech smiled (which always had an effect on the wolf's insides, which he ignored completely) and said, "It's ours!"

"HUH!"

"Eloquent as always!"

"Our house!?! Where'd it come from?"

"Where all houses come from mutt, it fell out the sky!" A roll of eyes and the return of that damn smirk. "I built it of course, with a little help from my family."

"Wh . . . when was that?"

"It is what we have been doing since that night I left Sarah with you. The pack helped as well."

"WHAT?"

"No need to yell! Their job was to ensure you didn't find out! So no phasing, no patrols, no leaving La Push, no going to the beach; basically no going anywhere."

"_You! I'm going to rip you to shreds, parasite!_" Jacob was just barely holding onto his human self.

"It was for a good cause pup. Now," He walked over and took Jacob's hand, "let me show you our new home."

The moment Edward's ice cold hand was in his, Jacob's anger melted away. And he followed the bloodsucker as he showed him the house, still holding his hand. Lounge, dining room, big kitchen, bigger study/library, a bathroom as well as a guest suite on the ground floor. Upstairs were six rooms; bedrooms for Jacob, Edward, Sarah, Eva and even a special one for when Billy decided to stay over with an en-suite. The other was apparently for storage, he hadn't been allowed to look. Edward said Esme had taken extra care with the bedrooms, decorating each room with the owner in mind. There were also two nice sized bathrooms and an elevator for his dad. The house was perfect and it left him speechless, so he hugged Edward to convey his happiness and gratitude. And in those few seconds of silence he heard it! Before the vampire could even blink, the shapeshifter was on the other side of the room, a look of shock on his face. Jacobs thoughts were a mess and Edward didn't know what to do.

"Jacob? Jake whats wrong? Say something please?"

Jacob had been staring at him wide-eyed in shock but now his eyes traveled lower to Edward's abdomen, horror written all over his face. Edward couldn't take it and so fled the house to the safety of his room under his parents' roof; not stopping at their concerned thoughts and faces.

Edward was long gone when Jacob came out of his reverie. So he ran out of the house, phasing when he got into the forest. He ran as fast as he could, following the familiar scent straight into the Cullen's house and was already up the stairs when he remembered he was still in wolf mode. Alice was standing on the landing, blocking his path with clothes in her hands which she put on the ground and then left. As he was putting the clothes on, he realised that the entire pack was downstairs, including Sam. His dad, Charlie, Sue and even Emily were there too. As well as all the other Cullens and his two girls; basically his whole 'family'.

Jacob knocked tentatively on his door. He never wanted to see the dumb dog ever again! 'Edward let me in please!' No amount of begging was going to change his mind. He didn't want to see anyone at that moment, especially not Jacob Black! Who, losing what little patience he had, broke down his bedroom door. Turning he snarled at the damn mutt. They stood there glaring at each other until Jacob looked away, embarrassed.

"So . . . uhm . . . "

Edward snorted and turned to stare out the window again. The wolf's thoughts weren't any better than his speech.

"You're . . . you're really pre . . . pregnant? With . . . twins?" He sounded so young, especially when he'd whispered the last part. Edward wouldn't turn around, he didn't want to see the other's expression. He especially didn't want to see his eyes, they were always so expressive.

"Yes. Yes I am. I'm sure you are aware of how far along." The werewolf was silent for awhile, thinking. But Edward stayed out of his head, not wanting to know rejection before the words were spoken. When he still hadn't said anything, Edward sighed.

"I understand if you don't want anything to do with us. . ." As he spoke he finally turned around and was met with a stunned Jacob. A second later two strong arms were wrapped firmly around him, Jacob shook with suppressed anger.

'How dare you! How dare you think that of me! Do you really think that I hate being a father? That you'd be doing me a favour by denying me my children? Don't you dare! Don't you even try! Because if you do, I will wait till the time is up and then I'll hunt you down and make sure your death is slow and painful!' Jacob didn't trust his voice and knew the vampire would get more than just words from his thoughts.

Edward was so relieved, ever since figuring out that he was pregnant again, he'd been so worried that Jacob would hate him and not want the twins. Because having Sarah had fulfilled their obligation, there was no need for them to have anymore children.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. It's just . . . oh never mind." Edward sighed, the world was suddenly brighter. Smiling he said, "The sixth room is a light green and yellow nursery! "

Jacob let go of him, stepping back with a confused look on his face. Then he burst out laughing, "I knew you were hiding something in there, I just didn't know what it could be." He then grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him in the direction of the door, "Come on, the others are probably getting worried."

________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own Much, Please Do Not Sue!

________________________________________________________________________________

As glad as I was that the time had finally come, couldn't it have happened over the weekend! If only I hadn't made that stupid promise, this would probably be over and done with.

"**Where the bloody hell is Jacob?**" So I understood that the mutt had a long way to travel, but surely if he had phased he would be here already.

"Edward dear, you need to calm down, the stress isn't healthy." Esme was at my side, holding my hand and attempting to soothe me.

"I wouldn't need to stress . . . oooow . . . if he were here already. What . . . shh oh . . . did you tell him Carlisle?"

"Alice spoke to him, I believe she told him that he had to leave work immediately and get here as soon as possible."

"**What!?!** **Why didn't she just tell him that the vampire he knocked up was going into labour?**" I gritted my teeth as a particularly painful contraction seized me. I noticed Esme tense up, I was probably squeezing her hand too tight.

Jacob suddenly burst through the door, breathing hard and looking dishevelled. "Did I miss it?"

"Of all the inconsiderate, insensitive, cal ooo"

"Edward now is not the time to chastise Jacob! You are fully dilated, so I want you to push with the next contraction. Jacob take his other hand."

He had just taken my hand when the next contraction hit. Squeezing their hands I pushed with all my might, knowing that this wouldn't last much longer.

"That's good Edward! I can see the head, keep pushing."

The words were barely out of his mouth when the silence in the room was pierced by the sound of a baby crying. Alice rushed in and wrapped the little one in a blanket, she then held the baby for us to see. "Congratulations, it's a boy!" Smiling she left the room to clean him up.

"Edward, it'll all be over after the next contraction. One more good push and then you can hold your children."

I felt sorry for Jacob, the birthing process was not a very painful experience for me. But I'm sure having your hand crushed by one made out of marble was extremely painful. He seemed to be handling the pain quite well actually, although he was staring at the closed door. Smiling he whispered, "A son! A beautiful, healthy son!"

I was about to comment when the next contraction hit. After pushing as hard as I could, Carlisle exclaimed, "It's another boy!"

"Carlisle, is he alright?" Esme seemed worried and then it dawned on me, he wasn't crying. I started panicking, what if . . .

"He's fine, see for yourself." Rosalie had entered after Carlisle's exclamation and after wrapping the little one in a blanket she brought him closer, so that we could see him. His eyes were wide open _and_ he was breathing, she then left to clean him up as well.

"Esme why don't you go check on our grandsons while I take care of Jacob's hand. Edward you know what happens next, I'll be back in a little while to check that everything is fine."

Not long after the three of them left the room, Alice and Rosalie came in holding my sons. I was very excited at the prospect of holding them, it would take my mind off the fact that my body was returning to it's normal state.

"I don't know what you did to deserve this Edward but congratulations." Rosalie muttered after handing me my son, then left.

"Oh don't mind here, she loves being an aunt to your children. Should I bring the girls up now?" Alice inquired after making sure the boys were comfortable in my arms.

"Maybe you should wait a bit, Jacob still has to meet his sons properly."

"Alright, just let me know when you're ready for them." With that she left me with my sons, who looked like miniature versions of Jacob.

---------- ----------

Standing in the doorway I watched Edward with our sons. Carlisle had had to break my hand again and then set it properly. Once he was done with that he had said that he would give Edward and I some time alone with the boys.

"They look just like you; black hair, russet skin and dark eyes. I just hope they haven't inherited your temper as well." Damn vampire was smirking. "Don't you want to hold them?"

"Of course I do! So uhm . . . have you thought about what we are going to name them?" I approached him, taking one of my sons from him. He was gorgeous, just like his father I chuckled to myself.

"What's so funny?" He was glaring at me. "Anyway in answer to your question, I think we should name them Zack and Zeke."

"Where'd you come on those names?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, maybe the boys suggested it."

I growled at him, "My sons are going to be shapeshifters like me! So they cannot have special abilities."

"Is that so? What are you going to do if they take after me? Disown them?" He demanded angrily.

We were both glaring to each other when Carlisle entered the room. "I hope the two of you are not fighting because you made a promise to me that all conflict would be resolved calmly and in a mature manner. Now Edward, lets see if everything is in order."

Carlisle lifted the sheet that was over Edward's legs, not wanting to witness what he was about to do, I turned my attention to my sons. Zeke, whom I was holding, was watching me intently while Zack appeared to be asleep. Edward looked uncomfortable, I didn't blame him.

"Everything seems in order here Edward." After covering Edward again, he looked between the two of us. "Have you decided on names yet?"

"I suggested Zack and Zeke but Jacob hasn't come up with anything yet." They both turned to look at me, Edward with an eyebrow raised in question.

"I have no suggestions and quite like Zack and Zeke."

"Well then which one is which?" Carlisle wanted to know.

Edward seemed stumped by the question, I couldn't believe that he didn't know. "If we do it alphabetically, this is Zeke and that is Zack."

"How can you tell?" He asked incredulously.

"Zeke came out quiet and curious while Zack on the other hand came out screaming, which obviously made him tired."

"They also have identical birthmarks," Carlisle informed us. "Except Zack's is on his right shoulder and Zeke's is on his left."

Curious to see if I was right, I moved the blanket out of the way and peeked at his birthmark. It looked like a spot a dalmatian would have but instead of it being black, it was as pale as Edward's skin. "Would you look at that, I was right!" It was kinda cute, so I kissed it. I looked up to find Edward watching me with an unreadable look on his face and in his eyes.

"The girls are anxious to meet their brothers. Why don't you move to the spare room while I fetch them?" Carlisle waited for Edward to agree, then left.

"Why don't you go ahead, I'm still half naked." He held Zack out to me.

"Way too much info dude." I said as I walked out.

Alice had replaced the double bed in the spare room with a king sized bed, so that it would accommodate us all. I'd prefer to take the boys home and let them sleep in their cribs, but Carlisle said they couldn't be moved yet. What is the point of having a house if no one is living in it?

"You were the one that refused to live there after Carlisle declared that I was to remain in this house until after the twins were born."

'Damn bloodsucker, always in my head!'

"That's not true, your mind is a very scary place mutt! I try to stay out of it as much as I can."

"Whatever! So how are we going to know what to feed them?" I was sitting in the middle of the bed; the boys snuggled close to my chest, safe in my arms.

"Guess we will have to experiment to see what they prefer, milk or blood. May I?" He had sat next to me, his arms held out, ready to accept one of the boys from me.

"You don't need to ask!" He gently took Zeke and held him close. "Obviously I love Sarah but as the alpha, it would be nice if my sons were shapeshifters as well."

Before he could reply, Sarah and Eva came bounding into the room; closely followed by Carlisle, who stayed long enough to help them up onto the bed. "Daddy wanna see!" We need to teach them to be quiet if the little ones are going to get enough sleep.

Edward leaned closer to the girls and introduced them to Zeke. When he was done I did the same with Zack. The girls just stared at them in fascination, unable to get over the fact that they looked exactly the same.

Eventually we put them down on the bed to sleep properly. Edward left to hunt and I now sat at the foot of the bed with the girls on either side and leaning against me. Looking at my children, I felt my heart swell with happiness.

---------- ----------

It was dark when I returned from hunting, so I wasn't that surprised to find them all asleep. Jacob lay in the middle of the bed, the girls to his right and the boys to his left. There were pillows on either end of the bed and one in between the boys, although I doubt they can roll yet.

I stood for a long time at the foot of the bed watching them sleep but my eyes kept wandering back to the sleeping man. I had loved Bella with all my heart, Renesmee too but what I feel for Jacob is different. I know it's the imprint and that once its gone we'll be back to hating one another. But right now, this feeling is unlike anything I have ever felt. And I know, from their thoughts, that my family's love for their respective mate does not compare to it either.

Hopefully once I am free of this imprint I will forget this feeling and mourn the deaths of my wife and child the way I should have in the beginning.

________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
